Ça commence toujours avec un bang
by Ameliana26
Summary: " -Pourquoi choisir d'être du mauvais coté? -C'est simple, commença-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille, on ne choisit pas !" Harley Quinn sous couverture rencontre le fils adoptif d'un certain milliardaire, tous deux inconscient de la véritable identité de l'autre...
1. He shot me down

Le crépuscule tombait doucement sur la ville mais dans le quartier des affaires, les banques et entreprises commençaient à éteindre leurs lumières une à une. Mais une autre partie de la ville, moins glorieuse elle, se réveillait. Gotham ne dormait jamais, entre les rendez-vous et les dîners d'affaires, sans compter les casses et autres mauvais coups qui étaient hebdomadaires dans cette partie de la ville.

Car on était mercredi, et mercredi il y a toujours au moins un crime qui se produisait, que Batman réussisse à attraper le coupable ou non. Les petits plaisantins s'amusaient à faire des paris pour deviner quel criminel allait cambrioler ou tuer quelqu'un ce jour-là. Toujours est-il que ce soir c'était le clown le plus craint de la ville qui avait projeté de voler une banque servant de couverture à la mafia, qui de toute façon ne ferait que augmenter la prime sur leur têtes pour seules représailles.

Dans l'ombre de la ruelle voisine, Le Joker et sa complice glissaient entre les ombres pour infiltrer la banque par une évacuation de secours. La discrétion était de mise, le Joker avait désespérément besoin d'argent, pas question d'alerter Batman ou ses acolytes. Ce vol ne ressemblait pas guère à leurs vols habituels, pas de gadgets, pas de clinquants ou de figures spectaculaires ils avaient emmené un nouveau sbire qui travaillait dans cette même banque la journée et qui savait comment les faire entrer et sortir en toute discrétion.

Les seuls bruits provenaient de leurs pas qui résonnaient sur le carrelage et de la respiration haletante du sbire qui n'avait guère l'air d'être habitué à ce genre d'exercice de toute évidence. Arrivé devant la salle des coffres, l'homme de main tapa un code avant de se faire scanner la rétine, et les lourdes portes blindées s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des centaines de lingots d'or, purs.

Le sourire du Joker qui était déjà énorme, s'élargi, il se tourna alors vers le gonze, qui semblait d'ailleurs vainement se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter son attention. L'arlequin reconnu ce sourire, seulement deux personnes allaient sortir de cette banque ce soir et la suite des événements lui donnèrent raison. Le clown sorti délicatement une fleur de sa boutonnière avant de la remettre à l'homme qui semblait de moins en moins rassuré au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait. Le sbire regarda la fleur qui reposait dans ses mains avec un mélange de crainte et de terreur qui était franchement comique. Le Joker lui, ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention et commençait déjà à mettre les lingots dans son sac avec empressement avec sa partenaire. L'employé croyant devoir suivre son exemple commença lui aussi à fourrer des lingots dans sa sacoche mais dans son avidité, il fit une erreur qui lui fut fatale.

Tenant toujours la fleur dans sa main, (il n'osait pas la lâcher) il serra le poing le temps de frotter son nez qui le démangeait mais la fleur répandit son gaz mortel à ce moment précis, il rendit son dernier souffle instantanément, un regard douloureux dans les yeux. Haussant les épaules, les deux malfaiteurs continuèrent à remplir leurs sacs dans un silence ponctué de fredonnements de la jeune femme et de rires du clown, aussi silencieux que des fous peuvent l'être en somme.

Quelque chose clochait, la personne qui les avait fait entrer devait probablement être un flic en infiltration ou devait les avoir vendus, car dès qu'ils étaient ressortis de la salle des coffres, les lumières des alarmes s'étaient allumés, illuminant la salle d'une lueur rouge. La salle semblait être noyée dans le sang. « GCPD ! Lâchez vos armes et mettez vos mains sur votre tête ! » Mais le Joker avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il sortit de sa besace remplie à craquer une de ses célèbres boites à musique qui joua quelques notes sur un air de crécelle avant d'exploser, semant la panique. Rapidement, le prince du crime tira sa partenaire dans une autre salle avant de lui asséner d'un ton vengeur : « Encore ta faute, espèce d'incapable ! » en la jetant contre le mur avec un coup de poing avant de partir avec l'argent, la police à ses trousses, sans elle.

Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à réussir à s'échapper de cette banque infestée de flics, enfin les flics étaient partis poursuivre Mr J c'était déjà ça. La jeune femme avait réussi à se traîner dans une des nombreuses ruelles miteuses de la ville, ses vêtements ne couvraient plus grand-chose et les rares morceaux de tissus restants étaient littéralement imbibé de sang, mis en pièces par les coups des policiers qui prenaient plaisir à reporter sur elle leur haine pour le Joker. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines commençait déjà à s'estomper, ses jambes peinaient à soutenir le poids de son corps et encore moins à mettre un pied devant l'autre, la contraignant à s'écraser sur une poubelle avant d'embrasser le sol.

Gotham, c'est comme la mer, y'a les planctons, enfin les pauvres gens qui ont eu la malchance de naître dans ce taudis et qui ne seront jamais que des victimes, trop pauvres ou trop obstinés pour quitter cet enfer; puis les petits poissons et autre menu fretin (sans mauvais jeu de mots), bref truands, brutes et autres corrompus. Et enfin les requins, qui peuvent sentir une goutte de sang des lieues à la ronde et c'est là que ça ne devenait pas bon pour elle parce qu'elle était faible, seule et littéralement couverte de son propre sang.

Si elle s'éternisait trop elle n'aurait plus que 15 minutes à vivre grand max, bon sang ! « Je suis sure que je pourrais au moins rajouter 10 minutes si on n'avait pas détourné ce…détournement de fond la semaine dernière. »Elle allait continuer à grommeler à voix haute comme elle en avait l'habitude mais elle secoua la tête, se reprenant, elle perdait inutilement de l'énergie en braillant ainsi et elle n'avait pas ce luxe pour l'instant.

La planque qu'elle partageait avec le Joker n'était pas trop loin mais le rejoindre serait surement une très mauvaise idée, de un il serait toujours d'une humeur massacrante (au sens propre) et de deux il avait surement changé de planque comme il le fait après chaque casse avec intervention de la police. « De toute façon les autres planques sont au moins à 30 minutes à pieds et je ne pourrais pas marcher aussi longtemps sans me faire repérer. Humm, voler une voiture ? Non, non les flics doivent encore être dans le coin, je dois être discrète... Mais oui, Robinson parc est la porte à coté et qui dit verdure dit Pam ! » Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite de son raisonnement, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout fait tord, Poison Ivy possédait un appartement près de tous les parcs et autres serres de la ville. « De toute façon elle est en Amazonie, je suis sure qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas si j'allais passer un moment chez elle. »

Elle s'était remise à parler à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte mais manœuvrait avec discrétions jusqu'au penthouse de son amie, évitant rues encombrés et passages mal famés. Ivy cachait toujours sa clé de rechange dans la plante à coté de son paillasson au cas où son amie avait besoin d'un endroit sûr. Pour entrer il suffisait de gratter ses racines du bout les ongles et la petite chose crachait la clé de la porte d'entrée, mais si l'on tentait de l'arracher elle vaporisait un gaz extrêmement toxique. « De toute manière je suis immunisée, dit-elle en entrant dans l'appartement »

Elle ôta ses vêtements sur le chemin de la salle de bain, laissant une longue traînée de tissus qui autrefois étaient appelés vêtements. Elle fit un arrêt juste sur le chemin pour prendre une vieille bouteille de vin et un verre à pied. « Oh mon dieu faites que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, soupira-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre. » Le bain était délicieusement brûlant, le vin exquis et comble du comble, Ivy avait pensé à laisser son bain moussant et autres savonnettes ici et ça sentait délicieusement bon. « On pourrait presque penser que tu savais que je serais là, Pam, dit-elle avec reconnaissance » Sa voix était empâtée par l'alcool rendant son accent si reconnaissable inaudible, ses mouvements étaient lent quand elle sorti du bain maintenant froid pour panser ses blessures mises à vif par l'eau chaude. Et ce n'était pas beau à voir, des hématomes commençaient déjà à fleurir sur son dos et il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre carré de sa peau qui n'avait été meurtri ou égratigné par la folie vengeresse des policiers.

Mais Ivy laissait toujours des fournitures médicales dans chacune de ses planques et elles devaient toutes deux laisser au moins un change par planque. La jeune femme sourit rêveusement au souvenir, cela avait été une merveilleuse occasion de traîner Pam faire du shopping et elles avaient même braqué un ou deux, bon, quatre commerces pour fêter leur nouvelle « association » comme disait Rouge.

Elle ressemblait à une momie avec son corps enrubanné des pieds à la tête, mais merci Ivy ses blessures commençaient déjà à cicatriser. Confortablement emmitouflée dans une couverture, la jeune femme se laissa partir dans le monde des songes. Elle ne s'était pas laissé le temps de pleurer sur le mécontentement de Mr J et elle savait que si elle n'exerçait pas un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même, elle ne tarderait pas à aller traîner à ses pieds « comme si j'étais une putain commune, marmonna-t-elle avec rancœur, je suis Harley Quinn et je ne suis la pute de personne, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. » Sa bonne humeur envolée, l'arlequin se retourna rageusement dans son lit et s'endormi, tentant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur son visage.


	2. I hit the ground

Nightwing ferma la porte avec fracas, elle failli lui rester dans la main mais ce n'était pas une porte cassée qui allait énerver Bruce qui était capable de la faire remplacer dans la seconde et de la faire blinder pendant qu'on y était. Il piétina avec fureur vers la sortie de la batcave, ses cheveux étaient hérissés à causse du nombre impressionnant de fois dans laquelle il avait passée ses mains, ton son corps tremblait de colère contenue. En marchant vers la sortie du manoir où était garée sa moto, il croisa Alfred. Le bon vieux majordome transportait un plateau sur lequel thé et café étaient disposés, il y avait deux tasses mais quand il vit Nightwing arriver tel une valkyrie enragée, il reposa discrètement la seconde tasse sur le guéridon avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir : « Je suppose que vous ne resterez pas ce soir maitre Richard ?

-Non ! Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie Alfred ! Il a recommencé, encore ! » S'écria le jeune homme en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

En effet depuis quelques temps le plus sombre héros de Gotham semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher d'achever les enquêtes et autres arrestations mené par son ex-assistant. Dick plongea son regard océan dans le lointain, se remémorant les raisons de sa venue…

 _Flashback :_

 _Cela allait faire bientôt 2 mois que Nightwing travaillait sur cette affaire, apparemment le Chapelier avait un nouveau partenaire d'affaire auquel il livrait des quantités d'armes qui seraient plus que simplement destructrices dans de mauvaises mains. Bien que le nombres de ces dernières fût tout simplement phénoménal, le montant versé lui, était carrément indécent laissant au justicier penser que soit les armes avaient quelque chose de suspect ou qu'elles avaient été acquises par des voies illégales. Les deux solutions, l'une comme l'autre semblaient inquiétantes et avaient plongé le jeune homme dans une des plus longues investigations de sa carrière._

 _Les reçus conservé par Jervis ne parlaient ni de la quantité ni de quoi il s'agissait (il avait supposé que c'était des armes, Tech ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre de toute façon), les papiers en questions ne faisaient que mentionner un certain « Cheshire » avec une croix pour symboliser la réception. Le mystère semblait s'épaissir, l'associé le plus connu de ce dernier était l'épouvantail et il ne faisait pas autant de mystère quand il traitait avec lui, il devait s'agir d'un nouveau client mais aucun vilain, connu ou non ne portait ce nom._

 _Donc cela devait forcément désigner quelqu'un qui ressemblait ou avait la même personnalité que ce fameux « Cheshire ». Après avoir ressorti son exemplaire d'Alice au pays des merveilles qui était de rigueur quand le chapelier fou était concerné, il en déduit que ce « Cheshire » était un homme vraisemblablement fou qui adopterais une attitude nihiliste vis-à-vis de son environnement._

 _Ce profil ne correspondait pas à une masse de personne à part un ou deux prisonniers d'Arkham. L'un d'eux était décédé l'année dernière en « s'étranglant » en buvant son thé et l'autre… Bon sang il aurait du s'en douter ! Le Joker c'était évident, avec son sourire de dérangé et son caractère égocentrique! Après un piratage plus approfondi, un thé entre le Chapelier et Cheshire était programmé le lendemain soir, probablement une transaction._

 _Le grand soir était venu après semaines à se casser la tête, Nightwing allait enfin arrêter l'un des plus gros trafics d'armes de la ville, en poste sur un toit voisin, l'ex Robin se lança à travers les ombres, fonçant à toute allure vers son objectif. Toutes les issues étaient scellées et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. « La discrétion repassera » pensa-il en enfonçant une fenêtre, courant vers la seule salle qui était assez spacieuse pour accueillir la cargaison._

 _Les grandes portes étaient justes devant lui, Dick repris son souffle pendant un cour instant avant de foncer vers les trois…attendez, trois ? Il n'était sensé n'avoir que deux personnes, alors la police ? Non, non ils seraient venus en force, alors…Il n'aurait pas osé tout de même ? D'un pas presque hésitant, il sorti de l'ombre et vit sa crainte se réaliser, Batman venait de finir d'assommer les deux complices et était en train de contacter le GCPD ! C'était son affaire ! Son travail ! Ce n'était pas Bruce qui avait passé toutes ses soirées du mois dernier dans le froid de l'hiver et station devant des entrepôts décrépis! Il avança d'un pas vengeur vers ce dernier mais avant même d'avoir pu l'apostropher Batman le coupa et lui dit : « Une prise d'otage à lieu dans le centre ville au palais de justice » il s'apprêtait à repartir mais remarquant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et le regardait d'un air trahi. Il haussa les épaules et dit : « Je passais dans le quartier et j'ai entendu des coups de feu, bon allons-y. » asséna-t-il, partant pour de bon. Nightwing le suivi par pur automatisme mais intérieurement rassuré, il n'avait pas voulu lui voler son enquête, ce n'était qu'un simple hasard. Il laissa alors échapper un sourire petit et se mit à courir pour rattraper son mentor prêt à punir le crime._

 _L'épouvantail avait commencé à faire en sorte que ses sbires s'infiltrent en masse des lieux de pouvoirs, la mairie, des bâtiments administratifs ou juste des lieux très fréquentés. Dick avait découvert cela en allant faire des courses pour son ex petite amie, Barbara Gordon l'ex Batgirl maintenant Oracle. Il ne cessait de trouver des personnes qu'il avait arrêté qui travaillaient pour Crane, quelque chose se tramait, un très, très gros coup, le genre à gazer toute la ville avec sa toxine effrayante. Cette fois pas question d'en parler à Batman ou même qu'il soit dans le coin au moment de l'arrestation, il était temps que le nom de Nightwing soit aussi craint que celui de Batman par les criminels._

 _Après une longue semaine à courir dans tout Gotham, après avoir interrogé chacun des hommes de main de l'épouvantail un par un, couru et battu les plus récalcitrants d'entre eux il savait enfin. A 21 heures le lendemain, la toxine de Crane sera injecté dans chacun des systèmes d'aérations des bâtiments publics de la ville. Cette fois son heure de gloire était venue, le nom de Nightwing allait devenir synonyme de justice._

 _La nuit était déjà là, Dick avait déjà désactivé chacune des bombes dispersés dans la ville il ne restait que le meilleur pour la fin, l'arrestation. Il sprinta vers la position du criminel et arriva pile au moment où Batman asséna le coup final à Crane devant la foule en délire. Cela ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence, le chevalier noir de Gotham faisait exprès de le laisser faire tout le sale boulot pour récolter toute la gloire ! Voyant l'héros s'esquiver à l'arrivée de la police, il fit de même, bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec l'homme sous le masque…_

 _Fin flashback_

Dick secoua la tête, se reconcentrant sur le majordome qui avait continué de parler pendant sa rêverie.

« …oh, maitre Richard, dit doucement le maitre d'hôtel en secouant la tête, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que c'est plus fort que lui, continua-t-il, il n'a pas encore l'habitude voilà tout…

-Sa va faire bientôt 4 ans Alfred, l'interrompit Dick en bougeant les bras comme un forcené faisant presque tomber l'infortunée tasse, 4 ans que je suis devenu Nightwing. Je ne suis

-Maitre Grayson, repris sévèrement le vieil homme en mettant à nouveau la pauvre tasse sur le plateau de toute façon cela allait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas prit le thé avec Bruce. Nous savons tous deux qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis de ce qu'il est arrivé à maitre Todd.

-Mais je ne suis pas lui ! Je suis le premier Robin, l'original ! J'ai été à ses cotés depuis le début, je suis son fils, son héritier et le prochain Batman ! Comment peut-il oser penser cela, explosa le justicier, il n'a pas confiance en moi ?

\- Il vous confierait sa vie, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher de vouloir se rassurer tout de même ? Il a beaucoup souffert ses derniers temps.

\- Et alors, j'ai tout autant souffert en découvrant que la personne que je considérais comme étant mon frère à essayer de tuer mon père ! J'étais plus proche de lui que Bruce ! Je suis la personne a qui il a raconté ses rêves, ses doutes, ses peurs. Je sais qu'il ne mange du beurre de cacahuètes qu'avec de la confiture de groseille, que jusqu'à ses 13 ans il ne pouvait pas dormir sans Mr Calinou parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il a jamais reçu de sa mère biologique. Il était mon petit frère que je n'ai pas su protéger, hurla Dick en tombant à genoux vaincu par sa peine.

-Oh, Richard, dit tristement Alfred pour la première fois le prénom seul de ce qu'il considérait comme étant comme son fils, je ne savais pas que cela avait été aussi dur pour vous… »

Et pour la première fois en trois mois, Dick Grayson laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps, des larmes lourdes de douleur et de désespoir, remplies à ras bord de regret et de colère contre lui même. Le majordome n'avait pas vu le justicier pleurer ainsi depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon pleurant sur les cadavres de sa famille assassinée. Il se baissa près de lui et le serra dans ses bras, vous savez, le câlin que l'on vous donne quand vous êtes au bord du gouffre, sur le point de succomber à votre malheur ? Le genre d'étreintes remplies de compassion et de tendresse, le genre qui vous fait penser qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. « Des gens pour qui se battre, pensa farouchement Nightwing, les personnes qui ne voudront pas vous voir sombrer » se dit-il en enserrant l'autre homme de plus belle.

Au moment ou il allait pleinement se laisser aller dans l'accolade, il ressenti une présence dans son dos, Batman était sorti de la batcave et les contemplait, appuyé contre la porte. Le voyant ainsi, Dick eu l'étrange l'impression de redevenir l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois et eu un geste d'une candeur qui le surpris lui-même.

Alors que Bruce s'approchait dans le but de le réprimander ou peut importe, il leva son bras droit pour tirer son père à son niveau avant de se mettre à brailler dans son giron, mouillant le polo noir de son père adoptif et la livrée du vieil homme. Touché par l'innocence de son geste, le muet appel à l'aide lancé par son enfant à ses figures parentales le chevalier noir de Gotham laissa le destin de la ville dans un coin de son cerveau. Se laissa à son tour fondre dans l'étreinte et pressa avec force son fils contre son cœur, laissant à son tour échapper quelques larmes, si il avait bien un moment où il pouvait se permettre de se laisser à son chagrin c'était bien maintenant. Les deux hommes plus âgés prirent le plus jeune en sandwich, espérant vainement le protéger de la misère du monde et de sa propre douleur. Et tous ensembles, ils pleurèrent le fils et le frère perdu.


	3. that awful sound

**Bonjour, merci de perdre un peu de votre temps sur mon humble fiction, je viens de publier une autre fiction qui elle, aborde le couple Joker-Quinn après le jeu vidéo arkram knight.**

Chapitre 3

Harley papillonna doucement les yeux avant de s'étirer langoureusement, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et répandait une lumière bienfaisante dans la chambre. S'extirpant de son cocon de couverture, elle se traina doucement dans la cuisine et ouvrit en grand le frigo de son amie. Sans aucune surprise, on ne trouvait que des fruits et légumes ainsi que quelques graines et fruits secs, comment ils avaient réussi à rester frais alors que son amie était partie depuis déjà quelques semaines était un mystère, mais connaissant Rouge et sa prévoyance, ce n'était pas aussi étrange.

Elle chercha les œufs, saisie par une brusque envie d'omelette mais se rendit bien vite compte de la stupidité de sa quête, Ivy était végétalienne et faisait même sa photosynthèse de temps en temps. Chercher quelque chose d'origine animale ici était comme vouloir faire rire Batman, tu sais que ça peut être possible, mais alors vouloir le trouver, autant abandonner tout de suite. Ce problème était en apparence anodin, mais pointait bien quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester éternellement ici. L'appart de Pam était paradisiaque, mais elle avait besoin d'avoir un chez soi. « Oui, pensa-t-elle avec résolution, je vais me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, sans Mister J… »Fini-t-elle ne se mordant les lèvres pour enrailler ses larmes.

« Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il se rendra compte qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi bien sur ! Et puis, continua-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, cela ne signifie pas abandonner toute mes activités…D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas des courses à faire avec chaton ce soir ? Cool… » Continuant son petit monologue, elle avait fini de prendre sa douche et se scrutait dans le miroir, ses ecchymoses et autres plaies d'hier étaient presque disparues et ne subsistait que quelques égratignures et contusions, lui permettant d'enlever ses bandages de momie égyptienne. Elle s'habillait maintenant avec délicatesse (son corps restait encore sensible) dans de sobres vêtements civils, décidant de laisser ses cheveux cascader librement dans son dos pour des raisons d'anonymat.

Sautant à cloche-pied pour enfiler ses escarpins, elle attrapa une pomme de son pommier avant de partir rejoindre Sélina. Elles avaient fait connaissance avant même de devenir Catwoman et Harley Quinn.

 _Flashback :_

 _Harley était épuisée, entre l'université, l'équipe de gymnastique dont la bourse lui donnait droit à des études gratuites, et son nouveau boulot depuis que ses parents lui avaient fait comprendre que maintenant il était temps qu'elle puisse gagner sa vie. Les cours du professeur Crane étaient passionnant et les locaux d'entraînement de la gymnastique étaient extraordinaire mais résultat, il ne lui restait à peine assez d'énergie pour rester debout pendant ses quart de travail._

 _Elle avait commencé à travailler dans un café quelque peu crapuleux, mais qui avait pour avantage de ne pas être très loin de son appartement et de l'université. Le salaire était correct mais sans plus, et entre les regards déplacés et les mains baladeuses, elle aurait pu se faire une fortune en attaquant les clients habitués du café pour harcèlement sexuel. Mais ça s'était aussi le genre d'endroit où se tramait les magouilles et autres mauvais coups, pour sur que si elle avait porté plainte, on aurait retrouvé son corps dans une poubelle le lendemain matin._

 _On était jeudi soir, c'était toujours pire le jeudi soir, de toute façon elle détestait les jeudis, pesta-t-elle en son for intérieur en sortant du travail. Une petite bruine tombait sur la ville, assez pour mouiller ses vêtements et son devoir à rendre pour demain, mais pas assez pour sortir un parapluie. Ses bottines à talon, non adapté à un temps pluvieux absorbaient la pluie et mouillaient ses chaussettes, faisant couiner ses pieds à chaque pas. Elle détonait avec ses cheveux blonds platine et sa petite tenue de serveuse dans les ruelles froides et sombres. On aurait pu penser à tord qu'elle était là dans un autre genre de…travail._

 _Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de son appartement quand elle les entendit, des bruits de pas, deux adultes d'âges et de corpulences moyennes, lui fournit son esprit, probablement des hommes. Elle accéléra sa marche mais trop tard, les deux hommes étaient devant elle et lui barraient la route. « Alors, où peut bien aller une si jolie poulette à cette heure de la nuit je me le demande… » Fit le premier en se grattant le menton. « Ah oui, où elle va ? » renchérit le deuxième, qui de toute évidence était le suiveur._

 _« Ok, on se calme, tu vas doucement reculer ton pied, oui, voilà, douucement ok ? Génial, maintenant le deuxième, parfait et maintenant COURS ! » Hurla son esprit. Elle obtempéra mais n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un des hommes lui attrapa le bras avant de la prendre en étau, elle se débattit, mais ce n'était pas assez et la main de l'homme descendait lentement mais surement vers son décolleté._

 _C'est bon c'était la fin, elle allait finir tué dans une rue mal fréquentée à deux pas de son appartement. Elle n'allait jamais savoir si le professeur Crane l'avait accepté comme apprentie, être major de sa promo, avoir son doctorat avec mention, devenir psychiatre, se marier avec un séduisant collègue, avoir des enfants…_

 _Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage maintenant et les mains baladeuse du clochard étaient sur le point de :_

 _« Franky, arrête tout de suite ! Elle est avec moi, s'exclama une voix féminine dans les ténèbres, alors laisse la tranquille, ronronna la silhouette._

 _-Oh Kitty ce n'est que toi…bien sur qu'on va la laisser tranquille ta copine, ricana le dénommé Franky._

 _-Bah, ouai elle avait qu'à pas se promener comme sa la p'tite pute ! Aller on s'casse ! »_

 _Les deux compères prirent la fuite et avaient lâché la blonde, mais ses genoux refusèrent de porter son poids et elle se laissa finalement glisser au sol. Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous la brise, ses vêtements étaient maculés de boue et de pluie._

 _« Sa va chaton ? fit la jolie féline en aidant la demoiselle à se relever tant bien que mal. Ils ne t'on pas raté ses crétins, pesta-t-elle en l'époussetant avec douceur._

 _-Euh, oui, je pense que ca va aller, merci, murmura l'étudiante une fois remise sur pieds, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans ton aide, Sélina c'est bien ça ?_

 _-Aller mon chou, on va aller nettoyer tout sa, je sais que t'habite pas loin mais ce n'est pas prudent qu'ils sachent que tu réside dans le coin, on va aller chez moi ils n'oseront pas venir, finit la brune en soutenant la gymnaste. »_

 _Bien que aucune n'en donna le moindre signe, toutes deux pressentaient que ce serait le début d'une belle amitié._

 _Fin Flashback_

Elle était arrivée à sa destination, un magasin de luxe spécialisé dans la haute couture. « Typique Sélina tiens » songea Harley en entrant, affectant un air snob et hautain pour paraitre accoutumé à ces vêtements qui devaient être plus couteux que la maison de ses parents.

Il n'était pas bien ardu de retrouver la voleuse, toujours habillée en noir elle caressait avec amour un sac qui, dans le temps, lui aurait remboursé tous ses frais d'étudiant.

« Devine qui c'est, souffla Harley en posant ses mains sur les yeux de son amie.

-Hm, fit Sélina en feignant de réfléchir, ce ne serait pas mon poussin préféré ? »Dit-elle en se retournant avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

« Alors prête pour ce soir ? Parce que sa va être un grand coup ma grande ! repris la chatte en comparant deux tenues.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan pour ce soir parce que tu ne m'as donné aucun détail, fit l'arlequin en faisant la moue.

-Ne fait pas la tête mon poussin, mon contact ne m'a confirmé que c'était possible il y a peine une ou deux heures seulement. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant tout, choisi toi une robe, c'est le vieux monsieur derrière toi qui invite, s'exclama Catwoman en faisant un clin d'œil, aller viens j'ai déjà sélectionné quelques modèles. »

La définition de Miss Kyle du mot « quelques » semblait être bien différente de celle d'Harley, qui trainée dans une spacieuse cabine, n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'essayer chacune des robes de l'énorme pile de fringues qui allait crouler d'un moment à l'autre.

Certes, elle aimait la mode tout autant que les autres filles, mais la passion de la brune pour le luxe était juste hors-normes. Entre les tenues avec assez d'or pour la faire ressembler à la femme d'un émir et les minuscules bouts de tissus dont le pris comportait assez de zéros pour lui donner trop peur de respirer trop fort, la tête lui tournait un peu.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas plein de choses toi aussi ? Bouda Harley en changeant de robes (encore !)

-J'ai déjà décidé ce que je voulais porter, rétorqua la chatte en ajustant le soyeux tissus de la robe, oh…je crois que nous avons un gagnant, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'aime bien, répondit l'arlequin en s'admirant dans la glace, mais tu n'as pas peur que ce soit trop, je ne sais pas moi, reconnaissable ?

-Pchit ! Fit Sélina avec un vague geste de la main, personne ne te reconnaitra sans le Joker. Sans compter que tu seras tout bonnement méconnaissable, Dr Quinzel va reprendre du service, plaisanta-t-elle en ramenant les cheveux de son amie en chignon.

-Pff ! Soupira Harley en comparant deux paires d'escarpins. Mr J m'a ouvert l'esprit, je ne redeviendrai jamais cette femme là Sélina, mais je garde le doctorat, dit-elle après réflexion.

-Bien sur, soupira la brune en roulant des yeux en tendant à son amie une parure de bijoux, d'ailleurs, où est passé ta diabolique moitié ? Tu ne m'as pas bassiné, euh, parlé de lui depuis que tu es arrivée…

-Hmpf ! Entre Mister J et moi c'est finit ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du vol à la banque, tu sais celui d'hier, murmura Quinn en attendant l'hochement de tête de son amie pour continuer son récit, le mec qui nous a fait était un traitre ou nous à vendu au GCPD et on s'est fait pincer par les poulets. Et comme s'était moi qui avait recruté le type, J s'est mit en colère et m'a abandonné avec les flics avant de partir avec l'argent, finit l'arlequin sur un ton amer remarqua Sélina intérieurement. Bref je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec lui avant un bon moment.

-Eh bien fait comme moi, s'exclama la chatte en montrant à une vendeuse leurs achats. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse, Harleen. Trouve quelqu'un pour réchauffer ton lit quand tu te sentiras seule et prend un chat, ce sont d'excellent compagnons.

-Je ne veux pas de chat, Kyle ! Je veux mon J ! Il me manque tellement, sans lui j'ai l'impression que le monde perd ses couleurs, sanglota pathétiquement la blonde en regardant ses mains.

-Oh arrête de pleurnicher chaton, ronronna Catwoman en tirant son amie hors de la boutique, une ribambelle de sacs dans ses mains. Viens, on va aller chez moi se préparer et je vais tout t'expliquer autour d'un bon thé, alors ?

-Si ça te fait plaisir. » Concéda la docteur en se laissant mollement trainer dans les rues, un pli presque imperceptible en les sourcils.

Les deux amies échangèrent malgré tout un sourire et partirent comploter en toute sécurité…


	4. My baby shot me down

Désolé pour le retard! Donnez moi des critiques ! Enjoy!

Chapitre 4

Harley sortait de la douche, son peignoir finissait d'absorber la dernière goutte d'eau de son corps avant qu'elle se mette à enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Une lumière tamisée et un morceau de jazz régnaient dans l'appartement d'Ivy et les plantes semblaient danser au rythme de la voix rocailleuse du chanteur. Son corps ondulait langoureusement sous la musique pendant qu'elle se contorsionnait pour enfiler sa robe. Une fois la tache faite, elle s'installa devant la coiffeuse et sortit sa trousse (ou valise à voir) à maquillage. Elle délaissa pour une fois son fond de teint vampirique et son rouge à lèvres prune pour adopter un ensemble plus, disons conventionnel.

Laissant son visage au naturel, elle piocha dans les fins fonds de son sac (qui ne semblait pas avoir justement, de fond) un rouge au fini glosé couleur vermillon, un mascara, et un blush doré qu'elle appliqua avec des mains expertes sur son visage, à la fin, ses cils semblaient infinis, le rouge rutilant accentuait son arc de cupidon, lui donnant un air amusé permanent et le rouge de ses joues donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de rire à en perdre haleine.

Elle s'apprêtait à attacher ses longs cheveux blonds en torsades compliqué quand l'écran de son téléphone attira son attention, le chauffeur était devant l'appartement et si elle ne descendait pas dans 2 secondes grand maximum, elle allait être en retard (ce qui n'était évidemment pas souhaitable). Trébuchant sur ses pieds, elle attrapa deux baguettes, remonta ses cheveux et fixa le tout. Des mèches folles s'échappaient par mèches entières de son chignon et dégoulinaient en longueurs ondulées jusqu'à ses épaules, elle aurait (évidemment) préféré passer plus de temps sur la question mais il ne lui restait que le temps d'attraper son sac et de sortir de l'immeuble, ce qu'elle fit avec empressement. Le conducteur la salua avec un sourire, lui ouvrit la portière avant de partir en trombe.

Bien que adepte de la gymnastique depuis toujours (et de tout sport de combat qui peut se pratiquer en talons aiguilles…) Harley s'affirmait comme une très grande fan de robes vintage et avait _(pour une fois!)_ pu se faire plaisir avec Sélina. Sa robe de soirée était d'un rouge plus vif et brillant que sa teinte rouge sang habituelle. Elle coulait sur son corps comme de l'eau, enserrant avec grâce sa taille avant de très légèrement s'évaser jusqu'à dévaler en voluptueuses traînées de satin sur ses chevilles. Le bustier avait une découpe en forme de cœur mais des manches tombaient sur ses épaules avec une nonchalance bien étudiée. Des escarpins noirs à longs talons carrées avec brides et une riche parure composée d'une paire de boucles d'oreille pendantes en argent avec un collier en diamants qui venait se loger presque innocemment dans son décolleté le tout accompagné une bague en argent sur laquelle trônait un diamant taillé en forme de losange qui ornait le majeur de sa main gauche.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la limousine, arrangeant ses cheveux en fouillis avec ses doigts, quand elle se rappela son dernier accessoire…

 _Flashback :_

 _« Bon tu va voir c'est enfantin, expliqua la chatte en buvant cérémonieusement une gorgé de son thé, ce soir McDavis, le magnat de l'immobilier tu sais ? » Fit Catwoman en attendant la confirmation de son amie._

 _-Oui, bien sur sa femme travaille pour un organisme de charité, J et moi sommes allés y faire un tour il y a deux mois, c'était marrant, soupira Harley avec un sourire rêveur en touillant son chocolat._

 _-Justement, ce soir doit avoir lieu une soirée pour les manchots aveugles albinos, où un truc dans ce goût là tu vois, typique des riches, pesta la brune avec fureur, des enfants crèvent de faim devant leurs portes et ils vont nourrir des trucs inutiles à l'autre bout de la planète… »_

 _La voleuse était partie pour se plaindre pour encore un bon moment mais l'horloge sonna 16 heures, rompant sa concentration. Elle secoua la tête, reprit contenance en se reversant une tasse de thé et reprit son récit._

 _« Bref, encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu confirmer plus tôt mais mon contact n'était pas totalement sur du thème de la soirée, seuls les invités (hauts de gamme bien entendu) reçoivent les messages contenant le fameux thème. Donc voilà le plan, on se déguise, on s'infiltre dans la soirée et on rafle la mise, ok ? »_

 _Harley hocha la tête vigoureusement mais un petit quelque chose la turlupinait :_

 _« Mais comment va-t-on faire pour entrer ? Je veux dire il n'y a jamais deux soirée au même endroit, Mr J et moi l'avons trouvé sur un coup de chance et on a du faire exploser l'entrée pour pénétrer dedans._

 _\- On ne va pas en arriver jusque là ma belle, rétorqua la brune en ronronnant d'amusement, et c'est très simple vu qu'il n'y a pas d'invitation !_

 _\- Pardon, tu es en train de me dire qu'on va entrer dans la fête la plus privée de tout Gotham sans même un laissez-passer ?_

 _\- Oui ! Ce que je vais te dire est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Gotham. Une fois toute les trois semaines, les plus grandes fortunes de Gotham se retrouvent et signent un chèque avec plus de zéros que nos yeux peuvent en compter pour des bonnes œuvres. Le tout est organisé par McDavis qui souhaite se faire apprécier des puissants. J'y fais un tour de temps en temps mais il me faut une complice en qui j'ai confiance pour faire une bonne diversion._

 _-Oh, tu ne m'as donc pas invitée pour le champagne ? Je suis déçue, susurra Harley en frémissant les sourcils avec un sourire que Sélina jugea immédiatement idiot, ce qu'elle lui fit savoir instantanément avec un air dégoûté._

 _-Ne fais pas l'idiote, grinça la brune, c'est du gâteau, tout ce que tu auras à faire est de te trouver un (beau) pigeon suffisamment riche et te faire remarquer pour que l'attention de tous restent sur toi pendant que je me tape le sale boulot. Considère cela comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, de l'argent facile avec plein de richards que tu peux détrousser en quelques secondes plus l'argent de la charité de nos bons amis d'en haut._

 _-Ok, ok mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils ne vont pas me reconnaître un peu, je suis juste la fian…euh l'ex copine de l'ennemi public numéro 1, se reprit-elle en se réprimandant intérieurement._

 _-Ils connaissent Harley Quinn, pas le visage d'Harleen Quinzel. Et de toute façon je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur, rétorqua la brune avec le fameux sourire qui rendait les hommes (et quelques femmes) idiots. »_

 _Elle se leva, pris un petit sac qui reposait à coté d'elle et le posa dans les mais de son amie en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :_

 _« C'est un bal masqué. »_

 _Fin Flashback_

Elle se sentait positivement magnifique en sortant de la limousine, tendant gracieusement la main au chauffeur qui ne pu s'empêcher d'y laisser un baiser avant de repartir avec son véhicule. Elle réajusta discrètement son masque avant d'entrer dans la salle.

P.O.V Dick

La soirée était ennuyante, le genre d'ennui qui lui donnait envie de se déshabiller rien que pour voir les réactions des vieux messieurs et de leurs gracieuses _accompagnatrices._ Il caressa l'idée de mettre cette pensée à exécution un court instant avant de recevoir un regard semi-indigné _(un cousin d'Alfred?)_ d'un majordome lui proposant une coupe de champagne.

 _« Il lit dans mes pensées où quoi ? »_ médita Dick en prenant songeusement une gorgée de son verre.

Les secondes passaient et se ressemblaient toutes, de temps en temps une riche héritière ou une vielle dame venait lui arracher une danse ou deux (à contrecœur…) bien que plus vielles avaient au moins de la conversation. Il avait perdu l'habitude de porter un costume, (le costard bien sur, l'autre costume c'était une toute autre affaire…) il se sentait emprisonné dans ses propres vêtements qui avaient beau êtres élégants mais n'avaient absolument aucune flexibilité. La cravate (qui ressemblait beaucoup à une laisse pour chien et pourtant plus chère que le loyer d'un appartement dans le centre-ville mais tout de même, une laisse) lui enserrait le cou et avait décidé de l'étrangler, le costard le gênait aux épaules et le pantalon était affreusement rigide et…

 _« Oh mon dieu, on dirait Babs quand elle a ses règles »_ pensa l'acrobate avec amusement en se remémorant le comportement imbuvable de son ex pendant cette joyeuse période, présent de mère nature.

S'ébrouant un bon coup pour chasser l'image de la femme qu'il avait aimé la plus grande partie de la vie, (avant qu'elle se rende compte que, comme lui elle préférait les seins aux pénis) avant d'achever sa boisson cul-sec et de la reposer sur le plateau d'un serveur passant par là tout en en reprenant une autre au passage.

Il allait achever celle-ci aussi rapidement que sa prédécesseure quand une main ganté lui retira la coupe avant de se l'enfiler aussi sec. « Merci, soupira sensuellement la voix avant boire les dernières gouttes, je mourrais littéralement de soif, fini-t-elle avec ton sucré. »

Sur le coup légèrement choqué (son verre !) et quelque peu contrarié qu'on lui ai volé sa seule distraction pour cette longue et ennuyeuse soirée qui s'annonçait interminable, il se retourna avant de ravaler son mécontentement avec un déglutissement nerveux (et on ne va pas se mentir entre nous, un peu excité).

La nouvelle venue était magnifique, dans un genre charismatique et aguicheur mais intellectuel, elle ressemblait au genre de personnes qui retenait toute l'attention sur eux par leurs simple présence (Dick était convaincu qu'elle aurait l'air tout aussi bonn...euh belle en sac à patate). Elle n'était pas juste simplement jolie ou sexy comme la plupart des autres jeunes femmes de la fête, non avec elle on voyait qu'on avait affaire à une femme cultivé et intelligente.

 _« Trop jeune pour être une femme d'affaire (pas assez ridée et/ou cernée) , elle n'est pas accompagnée d'un homme (ou si il est là il fait vraiment du mauvais boulot) et pas de bague ni d'air coupable, donc probablement célibataire ou fiancée (qui n'a pas envie de rentrer seule ce soir). Hmm, je mise sur héritière, »_ finit-il intérieurement en faisant un sourire charmeur à la femme devant lui.

« Mais je suis votre serviteur madame. Que puis-je faire pour votre bon plaisir, finit-t-il avec le sourire charmeur numéro 3 _(breveté Wayne industries)_.

\- Je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie, sursura-t-elle en tortillant une de ses boucles avec son index, pour une valse ou, remarquant le changement de musique reprit avec un air triomphant, un tango.

-Les désirs de madame sont des ordres, _»_ fit-il en lui proposant galamment son bras qu'elle prit avec le sourire.

La piste s'était vidé sous le changement de rythme mais pas que pour cette raison, pensa Harleen, 23 heures... les gros bonnets s'éclipsent pour signer le fameux chèque, à toi Sélina !

Elle semblait ne pas le savoir mais il était usuel qu'à moins de vouloir se faire remarquer, personne ne dansait sur un tango lors d'une soirée mondaine et Dick devait bien avouer qu'il profitait à fond d'avoir l'occasion de bousculer ainsi les conventions sociales. _Comme si je me mettais nu, pensa-t-il amusé en se remémorant ce qu'il avait songé plus tôt._

Harley sentait le regard du public sur elle, loin d'être gênée elle ressentait une certaine mélancolie, ces regards non hostiles mais pourtant scrutateurs lui rappelait ses anciennes performances de gymnaste avant qu'elle..enfin que...bref.

Plongée dans ses pensées elle en avait presque oublié son séduisant partenaire, attendant son signal pour commencer la transperçant d'un regard brûlant emplit de désir. Impériale, elle adressa un mouvement de menton à l'orchestre qui commença à jouer. Un souffle les séparait tandis qu'ils se mouvaient, se frôlant sans cesse sans jamais vraiment se toucher, tournant langoureusement autour de l'autre comme une sorte de parade ancestrale oubliée, promenant ses mains sur le corps de l'autre en une sorte de caresse fantomatique.

Sans prévenir elle s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, passant sensuellement ses mains sur son corps en ondulant des hanches de plus en plus vite, profitant de son air frustré au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Joueuse, elle agita son index pour lui faire signe d'approcher mais au moment où le bras de son cavalier allait lui toucher l'épaule, elle se déroba hors de son emprise en un claquement de talon impétueux. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec une posture plus guerrière que séductrice en continuant de prendre ses distances.

 _Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle veut jouer hein_. Il redressa sa posture, carra les épaules, imposant sa virilité à sa malicieuse partenaire et se prépara pour lutter afin d'imposer sa domination. Ils se jaugeaient, rodant autour de l'autre, se scrutant du même air critique que deux ennemis sur le point de donner l'assaut, ayant apparemment tous deux oubliés qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une danse. Ils se tournaient autour, enchaînant feintes et mouvements brusques de plus en plus rapidement à l'unisson avec la musique qui s'accélérait.

La musique marqua une petite pause, un doux, fragile calme avant la tempête. Les deux relevèrent la tête de concert, une seule même pensée dans leurs esprits, _maintenant_ ! D'un même mouvement, les deux s'avancèrent en direction de l'autre à grands pas nerveux avade se laisser tomber en avant en se prenant les bras, laissant l'étreinte de l'autre faire contrepoids afin de ne pas tomber. Mais la blonde se laissa échouer au sol, laissant son partenaire la traîner sur plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de la relever en accrochant la jambe de la jeune femme autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle se cambrait en arrière avant de profiter de son ascendant sur elle pour mener la danse. _Prépare toi à succomber ma belle._

Harleen pour la première fois depuis longtemps se sentait vivante, dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait passer toute la soirée avec un vieux millionnaire et que sa seule distraction serait de lui faire les poches ! C'était étrange mais avec cet inconnu elle se sentait...protégée, en totale sécurité comme si son partenaire n'enchaînait pas des figures incroyablement complexes, avec l'aisance d'un professionnel mais en la tenant comme si elle était faite de cristal. Sentir ce souffle sur son oreille, le frisson de sentir cette main caresser son dos nu, ces bras la porter comme si elle ne pesait rien, cette jambe entre étrangère entre ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de chuter et cette proximité qui lui semblait presque naturelle avec ce parfait inconnu la troublait plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait.

 _Mais le tango ça se danse à deux chico,_ se dit-elle en échappant de ses bras avec un sourire séducteur, esquissant quelques pas autour de lui, collant son corps au sien sans lui laisser l'opportunité de la toucher. _Mais c'est qu'elle veut s'en aller en plus_ , pensa le justicier en la retenant par le bras en la ramenant vers lui. Elle se laissa faire jouissant de cette possessivité : _comme si j'allais partir ailleurs_ , songea-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Un échange de regard avec une unique pensée, cette compréhension instictive, primale du corps de l'autre, cette irrésistible alchimie obligeant leurs corps à s'opposer pour se rejoindre aussitôt. _J'étais si vide avant, tu es ce que j'ai toujours cherché._

Ils avaient l'impression de voler, non de tomber, une longue chute qu'aucun d'entre eux deux ne semblait jamais vouloir voir finir et ça valait mille fois tous les chevaux d'arcons et tous les trapèzes du monde. On n'aurait pu dire qui conduisait cette danse ou même qui faisait l'homme, la femme dans cet créature faite de bras et de jambes aux chaussures qui glissent sur le marbre de la salle de bal, les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements collants et imprégnés de l'odeur de la sueur mélangé à la cologne et aux huiles parfumés.

Leurs sangs étaient en ébullition, leurs coeurs embrassés pulsaient à l'unisson au rythme du piano et de la contrebasse avec le souffle de plus en plus court, les pas de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus dangereux et de plus en plus proches et, proches ? de quoi ? _Arrête de te mentir, tu sais très bien de quoi._

Les dernières mesures arrivent, ils le sentent et la mélodie devient encore plus pressante, encore plus virtuose et ils ne sont que des notes sur cette musique. La fin est inéluctable _tu le sais aussi bien que moi,_ mais ce n'est pas encore fini car de toute façon ça ne doit jamais finir, parce que ils sont _tellement_ dans les bras de l'autre, tellement entier et de toute façon au diable le devoir, les obligations, ils ne se lâcheront pas, jamais. _Tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce-pas?_

La vitesse devient inhumaine, leur duo ressemblait plus à celui de sprinters ou de marathoniens que de danseurs sur un tango sensuel. Mais ils se devaient de donner leurs maximum car ils le voyaient dans les yeux de l'autre, c'est sur, une fois les dernières notes finies ils seront morts. Car quelque chose d'intangible les sépareraient, ils le sentaient qu'ils n'étaient pas du même coté. Et pourtant il y avait cette dépendance au contact de l'autre et ce sentiment qui vaut tous les discours du monde, _comment vais-je vivre quand tu seras loin de moi?_

La fin arrive comme le début, brutale, subite, inévitable mais ils l'avaient tous deux vu venir de loin. Ils n'osent même plus se regarder, fondus dans l'autre, immobiles avec la grâce d'un tableau classique mais enlacé pour ne jamais se lâcher avec ses bras à lui partout sur elle, dur comme un roc, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol alors qu'elle ne touche même pas terre, les jambes autour de la taille de son cavalier, le visage dans son cou, tous deux pantelants. Il la pose doucement, profitant, jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son contact, échevelés comme des adolescent pris en faute. Dick s'éclaircit la gorge et se rapprocha d'elle prêt à...Driiiiiing! L'alarme...un incendie?

"Mesdames et messieurs navré de vous interrompre, mais nous faisons face à une tentative d'intrusion, prière de vous diriger vers les sortie de secours."

 _Merde Sélina mais qu'est ce que tu fais !_ pensa la blonde en s'enfuyant, profitant de la cohue pour courir dans la direction opposées au monde, plantant là son séduisant partenaire.

 _Mais elle est passée où ?_ se dit Richard reprenant finalement ses esprits, d'abord désorienté par la danse puis par les bousculades et les cris, sa cavalière s'était littéralement volatilisée. Mais le regard exercé de Nightwing attrapa bien vite la tache rouge qui courrait vers l' arrière salle. Arrivant dans la pièce, il eut juste le temps d'entendre : " ...'kay par devant, j'arrive!" avant d'apercevoir la silhouette d'une autre femme -qui lui semblait étrangement familière- sauter par la fenêtre tandis que sa partenaire d'une danse s'apprêtait à la suivre.

"Attendez! Ne partez pas!" Voyant la blonde s'arrêter, il ravala sa salive et (au lieu de crier toutes les questions qui tourmentaient son esprit) murmura: "Pourquoi choisir d'être du mauvais coté?

-C'est simple, commença-t-elle en se penchant à son oreille, on ne choisi pas !" Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais se retint à la dernière seconde, relevant lentement la tête elle plongea son regard bleu bébé dans les envoûtantes ondes azurs de l'homme en face d'elle. Loin de la repousser, il posa simplement son front sur le sien avec douceur. Les mots étaient superflus dans cette situation, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et elle se laissa faire comme si ils l'avaient fait toute leurs vies.

Ils s'abandonnèrent à cette étreinte, appréciant le contact de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient, sentant bien qu'il ne durerait pas. Elle amena sa main sur sa joue, profitant du contact de la gigantesque paume sur son visage, remarquant la chaleur de la paume calleuse et ses aspérités qui lui faisaient pensé à…

"Dis moi, tu ne ferais pas du trapèze pas hasard? Tu as les mêmes marques que moi quand j'en faisais, dit-elle en traçant lesdites marques du doigts.

-Oui j'en fais le plus souvent possible, mais ce n'est pas très drôle..tout seul, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en pouffant à cause de la caresse sur sa paume.

\- Il faudra que tu m'y emmène un jour, sursurra-t-elle en promenant sa main sur sa joue profitant avec ravissement de son doux rire.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, mais comment vais-je te retrouver?

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de salles de gym pour professionnels à Gotham.."soupira-t-elle dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue mais avant de sauter par la fenêtre elle fut retenue par...qui?

"Je ne sais même pas ton nom, s'exclama-t-il comme si il avant lu dans ses pensées.

-Je suis... Eniella RUZHEN mais je sens que nous nous reverrons bientôt."

Elle avait déjà traîné depuis bien trop longtemps, elle devait y aller et vite avant le Sélina ne ramène ses grosses fesses. Plongeant son regard dans le sien pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle laissa échapper un sourire doux comme le baise qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui déposer que les lèvres juste avant quelle parte, laissant dernière elle un léger parfum de jasmin et un Richard Grayson hébété.


	5. Seasons changed

Une fois n'est pas coutume, un phénomène peu commun se produisait en ville. En effet aujourd'hui, le soleil dispensait sa chaleur bienfaisante sur Gotham, diffusant sa lumière sur les gothamites (peu habitués) qui en profitait pour envahir parc et jardins avec famille et enfants.

C'est dans ce cadre coutumier mais méconnaissable que Harley se réveilla écoutant le doux pétillements du chant des oiseaux dans le grand lit de l'appartement de Paméla.

Elle s'étira lentement, profitant de chaque seconde avec langueur, profitant de ce rayon bienvenu qui chauffait sa peau, s'étonnant à la dernière minute de ne pas trouver Sélina à ses coté (elle qui aimait faire la grasse mat') ; jusqu'à qu'une sainte odeur de cuisine ne parvienne à elle, la poussant à se lever (avec peine !) avant de se traîner rejoindre la brune .

"Salut toi," murmura la blonde en enlaçant de dernière l'autre en posant la tête sur l'épaule de la brune, "bien dormi ?"

-"Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, mais tu es vraiment une grosse truie avec la couverture, tu m'as littéralement jetée du lit !"

Harleen ricana, se penchant pour attraper une crêpe sur laquelle elle vida le pot de confiture avant de mordre dedans avec férocité, faisant tomber la moitié de la confiture sur la chemise de nuit de la brune.

"Urg !" S'écria la voleuse en tentant d'enlever la confiture de sa chemise de nuit hors de prix.

"Espèce de petit cochon (on a tous des pannes d'insultes, ok) , c'est pas possible !"

Inconsciente des plaintes qui pleuvaient sur elle, Harley engloutissait crêpes sur crêpes à une vitesse astronomique qui aurait fait péter une durite à un diétédicien.

"... jour tu sais ça va te jouer un mauvais tour," continuai la brune en continuant de traiter la tache sur sa nuisette. "tu devrais...tu m'écoute au moins?

-"Mouaich hmm," articula avec peine l'arlequin avec la bouche remplie à craquer, "tout à fait…"

-"Génial, donc tu ne m'as pas écouté du tout en fait," soupira Sélina d'un ton défaitiste en secouant la tête avec un mélange de désespoir et d'amusement.

"-Mais si, mais si, bon on va se préparer?" Demanda Harley avec impatience, en se levant. "La dernière arrivée débarrassera la table!" Finit-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

"-Pffff, irrécupérable celle-là !" Soupira Catwoman en suivant avec résignation une tornade cheveux touffus et de confiture.

* * *

" **Alor** s qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire maintenant ?" Questionna Sélina en shampouinant les cheveux de la gymnaste. "Je veux dire, tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner avec le tordu" Soupira-t-elle avec déception.

"-Non!" S'écria Harley, projetant la moitié de la mousse par terre. "Je suis une femme indépendante, bien décidée à refaire ma vie loin de lui!"

"-Refaire ta vie ?" Répéta la brune d'un ton dubitatif. "Tu veux dire, enfin tu vas...revenir à la légalité ?"

"-Non," répéta l'arlequin faisant rejoindre l'autre moitié de la mousse à terre, "enfin pas totalement je veux dire ça me manque, le fait de ne plus pouvoir exercer mon métier…"

"-Quoi, tu va retourner à Arkram alors ? Tu vas les regarder les yeux larmoyants, la bouche en coeur avec ta blouse blanche ? Oui, tu vas retourner à Arkram mais plutôt dans une cellule capitonnée avec camisole de force !"

"-Mais laisse moi finir ! Oui, je veux reprendre mon boulot de psychiatre mais pas à Arkram," commença Harleen en levant la tête, profitant du massage dispensé à son cuir chevelu, "cet enfer ne mérite pas le nom d'asile ou même de prison, les patients y sont traités comme des animaux!"

"-Et les docteurs sont aussi fous que leurs patients!" Ricana Catwoman en lui frottant les cheveux.

"-C'est le cas de le dire! Donc je vais ouvrir mon propre cabinet, à Gotham ou à Bludhaven je ne sais pas encore. De toute façon avec tout l'argent que j'ai maintenant j'ai l'embarra du choix!"

Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice, elles étaient toutes deux étendues dans la grande baignoire de Pam, Harley allongée entre les jambes de Sélina qui lui peignait les cheveux.

Un morceau de swing plutôt entraînant passait depuis la radio, la voix éraillée de la chanteuse au rythme des claquettes.

La salle de bain était emplie de l'odeur étourdissante du savon, un mélange étourdissant de rose, de laurier et d'un je ne sais quoi qui donnait juste envie à Sélina de se rouler en boule et de faire la sieste au soleil...ah oui, de l'herbe à chat.

"-Mon dieu tes cheveux vont me rendre folle," grogna la coiffeuse improvisé, "tu devrais les couper court, ça t'irais bien."

"-Oui mais, aie!" Cria l'autre en faisant la moue. "J'ai déjà eu les cheveux comme ça quand j'étais petite, je te montrerait des photos si tu veux."

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, les deux femmes profitaient d'un silence confortable, profitant sereinement de la présence de l'autre. La brunette continuait de s'échiner à démêler le nid d'oiseau en face d'elle tandis que Harleen se construisait un château avec la mousse restante.

"- Urg! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as fait pour…"

"-Au fait, coupa précipitamment Harley en se redressant brusquement, "faut que j'te dise ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un à la soirée hier!"

"- Mais c'est qu'elle ne traîne pas en besogne la demoiselle," marmonna Sélina le peigne entre les dents.

"-Oui c'est vrai," fit l'arlequin en rougissant, "mais si tu l'avais vu..." finit-elle en soupirant rêveusement.

"- Navrée d'interrompre tes fantasmes, mais comment vous allez vous revoir ? Tu étais en pleine infiltration, tu ne lui as quand même pas donné l'adresse de l'appart !"

"-Non, je lui ai donné le nom de mon identité de rechange. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans ma salle de gym préférée. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je cherchait une relation sérieuse après, enfin après, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mr. J." finit-t-elle en butant sur les mots, les lèvres tremblotantes, les larmes aux yeux.

"-Et tu as bien raison," s'exclama Catwoman en riant, tentant vainement de dérider une certaine blonde au yeux tristes, "tu connais mon opinion là-dessus...ah, enfin," soupira-t-elle avec soulagement en contemplant la chevelure lisse et parfaitement démêlée en face d'elle avec une certaine fierté.

"-Hey devine qui je suis," commença l'autre en modifiant sa voix afin qu'elle ressemble davantage à celle d'un certain justicier masqué: "je suis encore puceau donc je me déguise en chauve souris la nuit pour évacuer la frustration sexuelle en frappant des délinquants."

"-Hahaha, éclata de rire Catwoman," manquant de se noyer dans l'eau savonneuse. "Crois-moi qu'il est pas puceau le Bat! Mais t'a pas tord pour le coté psychorigide," finit-elle avant de repartir pour un autre fou rire.

"-C'est vrai qu'avec le ptit Robin, là…" Fit l'autre femme avec un clin d'oeil équivoque, se tortillant sugestisvement en haussant les sourcils.

"-Pfff, ptit Robin, Ptit robin, le premier doit être au moins aussi âgé que toi, ptite tête. Sans compter que dans le lot y'a un de ses fils" Ricana Sélina, en emmêlant à nouveau sans s'en rendre compte les cheveux de la petite blonde en face d'elle, ruinant un quart d'heure de travail acharné en passant affectueusement les mains dans les cheveux de la blondinette.

"- Sans déconner ! Genre biologiquement ? Attend lequel, parce que franchement, on dirait qu'il en a une armée ! Attend je sais ," dit-elle triompheusement, "c'est le dernier, le nouveau avec l'air grognon genre constipé. Hey," se dit-elle à voix haute en commençant à pouffer, "ça veut dire que c'est de famille !"

"- Ouais! Et je te donne la meilleure ! Tu n'devinera jamais avec qui il l'a eu ! Attend ! Je te l'dis sinon on y sera encore demain !"

"- Mais dis-moi," trépigna d'impatience Harleen, inondant la salle de bain sans scrupule.

"-Arrête on va chavirer espèce de gourde ! Bon, c'est…" Commença-t-elle en faisant durer le plaisir, savourant sans le dissimuler devant l'air impatient de son amie. "C'est Talia Al Ghul!"

"- Non d'un tortinolli ! L'assassin, mais comment tu le sais ?"

"- Batman est un grand tendre et j'ai de très bonnes compétences sur l'oreiller," mumura-t-elle avec un regard évocateur, "il est très doué avec…"

"- Lalalala," hurla l'arlequin en se bouchant les oreilles, "je ne veux pas savoir !"

" -Okay très bien, apparemment il aurait eu une aventure avec elle mais avec leurs occupations on va dire qu'une relation, à distance c'est plutôt, euh, compliqué. Je pense qu'il ont du préférer se séparer mais il parle toujours d'elle avec mélancolie.

"- Et ? T'es jalouse ?" Demanda Harley sentant que son amie voulait parler. "Je veux dire, tu m'as toujours dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de sentiments entre Bman et toi…"

"- Oui, enfin non, mais oui," Bafouilla Sélina. "Je veux dire, Batman ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un plan cul mais je suis frustrée pour lui," soupira la brune en passant une main dans ces cheveux courts. "Il a la chance incroyable d'être amoureux d'une femme qui l'aime en retour, ils ont même un putain de gosse ! Il devrait faire tout son possible pour etre avec elle plutot que perdre son temps avec des comme moi ! J'ai l"impression qu'il refuse d'être heureux, il a le bonheur à portée de main et il le refuse !"

"- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, le bonheur est une chose fragile il faut en profiter tant qu'il dure.."

Les deux femmes continuèrent leurs bain en silence, profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre, savourant le contact de l'autre sans ressentir le besoin de parler en finissant de rincer leurs corps de la mousse et du savon. Sortant du bain avec de s'emmitoufler dans leurs serviettes respectives.

"- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire avec tout cet argent Sélina," questionna Harley en enfilant son t-shirt, "je te connais tu as bien prévu d'en faire quelque chose ?"

"- Bien sur," sourit la brune en enfilant ses bottes, "on va faire une petit tour en ville toi et moi. Je t'expliquerai en chemin, mais je te préviens si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses je pars sans toi !"

"- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Espèce de tortionnaire" murmura-t-elle sous son souffle en sautillant pour enfiler son pantalon.

"- Je ferme la porte," chanta Sélina en amorçant le geste avec une lenteur bien calculée.

"- Non, non, je suis là," hurla la gymnaste en rouvrant la porte, courant jusqu'à la voiture de la brune, attachant sa ceinture dans la même foulé. "Bon, alors on y va ?" Fit-elle en se retournant pour croiser le regard d'une Catwoman qui se retenait (avec peine) de lui éclater de rire à la figure.

"- Harleen, je, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose." Soupira la voleuse en baissant la tête, montrant à son idiote de meilleure amie ses pieds nus.

"- Putain, merde," ragea-t-elle en sortant de la voiture repartant en sens inverse pour aller chercher ses ******* de chaussures de ***** avant de marquer une pause pour demander avec **appréhension** , "tu m'attends hein ?"

"-Je ne promet rien, mais dans le doute fais vite." Pouffa l'autre.

"- C'est ça." commença la blonde en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble. Elle venait de fermer ladite porte avant d'entendre le ronflement bien caractéristique d'une certaine voiture de sport de collection... _Eh merde…_

* * *

La nuit prenait ses aises, promenant sa lune sur le ciel de Gotham, offerte au regard songeur de Nightwing qui se reposait tranquillement après sa patrouille nocturne quotidienne, contemplant la ville du haut d'un des nombreux building.

La nuit lui avait paru interminable, le Joker et ses sbires avaient décidément la bougeotte en ce moment, d'après ses sources il semblerait que ce dernier ai vraiment besoin d'argent. _Intéréssant._

Peu importe à quel point elle pouvait se monter immorale ou cruelle, il n'empêche que sur les toirs, loins des troubles de la ville, on ne pouvait que la trouver à couper le souffle. Et c'était dans ce genre d'instants que l'on comprenait pourquoi Batman avait décider de vouer sa vie à sa ville, tel un _dark knight_ veillant sur sa dame _,_ tel un fidèle priant son dieu, tel deux amant enlacés dans la nuit.

Pour Dick, Gotham était sans aucun doute une femme, belle, puissante, capricieuse et indomptable, charismatique et magnétique….

"Ok...je crois que j'ai compris d'où mon subconscient voulait en venir…" Soupira Richard en laissant échapper malgré lui un petit rire. Il fallait qu'il admette que l'inconnue de la veille ne semblait pas daigner de quitter ses pensées une seconde.

...Inconstance aussi, Gotham est surtout connue pour son coté peu préquentable. Tous cet argent envolé, je suis sure que...Merde, elle devait servir de diverssion.

"Une divertion très bien roulée alors, si seulement toutes les divertions dancaient sur du tango alors Alfred serait bien moins inquiet…" Pouffa-t-il doucement, retournant à sa ô combien douce rêverie, prolongeant sa pause de quelques minutes encore, confondant les lumières éblouissantes de la ville en contrebas avec les cheveux blonds d'une apparition nocturne.

Décidant d'avoir été suffissament fleur bleue pour la soirée (ou au moins de continuer à la maison et pas là ou tous ses ennemis pouvaient le surprendre), le justicier se leva, étirant ses muscles avant de... "Brrr,brr, allô Grayson ici Damian. Juste un message par rapport au vol par effraction à ta petite sauterie d'hier soir. Comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai mené mon enquête et je sais où l'argent -ou au moins la plus grande partie- est allé. Je ne te le dis pas maintenant mais regarde les grands titres des journaux demain matin. Pas la peine que tu perde ton temps à les chercher, elles ont parfaitement couvert leurs traces mais tu verras que leurs captures n'est pas forcément une urgence...Bonne nuit !"

Dick resta en suspend quelques instants interloqué avec la bouche grande ouverte, son esprit fatigué peinant à retenir toutes ces informations. Avec la réalisation de ce que _Dami_ venait de lui dire vint un franc éclat de rire qui emporta avec lui toute la pression et toute la fatigue accumulées. Il se redressa, promenant lentement une dernière fois son regard sur le panorama avant de se laisser tomber en avant, rejoignant la lumière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin un Richard fatigué mangeait ses céréales dans son salon/salle à manger/cuisine en relisant en baillant un rapport quand le message de Damian lui revint soudainement en tete.

"Alors, qu'a tu à me dire Gotham News." Soupira Dick en dépliant le journal.

Le grand titre s'étalait sur toute la couverture, agrémenté d'une photo d'enfant souriant: "Un bienfaiteur anonyme fait une donation de plusieurs milliers à chacun des orphelinats de la région."

Parcourant l'article qui l'accompagnait Richard se rendit compte que le montant total n'était pas précisé mais on pouvait effectivement deviner qu'une bonne partie de la somme s'y trouvait. On y rapportait des témoignages de passants et de responsables dans les orphelinats qui parlaient de deux femmes en voiture de sport, une brune " _et une blonde._ "


End file.
